


DUDE!

by barnaby317



Series: Confessions of a Supergirl [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, if Barry and Iris can why not Alex and Kara, post ep S02E07, the guys find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnaby317/pseuds/barnaby317
Summary: The three guys find out at the end of S02E07. (Kind of an alternate ending to the epAnd you should read "Confessions of a Supergirl" first)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm inspiration struck with Mon-El's little speech about arranged marriages on Daxam.

“Has Kara chosen?”

James looked at the alien male “no she has not, um, why do you ask?”

“It’s just… she and Alex look as though they are mated.”

“Dude” Winn took a swig from the beer in his hand “that’s ‘cause they’re sisters.”

“On Daxam, sisters did not kiss” Mon-El motioned with his head to where the two women were standing.

James and Winn turned in time to see Alex pull away from Kara. “ _Dude_!” Winn said sharply, loud enough for Kara to hear him.

“Oops” she smiled sheepishly at Alex.

“You owe me for that” Alex whispered as she picked up her beer and took a hearty swig. A knock at the door interrupted anything further.

Winn turned to Kara as Alex slipped out the door “DUDE!”

“Are you going to say anything else there Winn?” James questioned as he watched Kara closely “you seem happy.”

“I am” Kara admitted “I’ve always been happiest with Alex, now we know why.”

Mon-El raised his beer in salute “good for you Kara.”

James nodded in acknowledgement “yeah, good for you. At least now we know why we didn’t work out.”

“Wait” Mon-El interrupted “you were mated to Kara?”

“Woah” Kara held out her hands “what’s with this mating thing, no James and I dated” seeing his confusion she added “courted.”

“Ah and now you’re courting Alex” Mon-El nodded in understanding.

Alex walked back into the room “yes Mon-El.”

He held up his beer again in salute “on Daxam, you would be honoured for gaining such a treasure.”

Alex blushed and turned to Kara “food?”

“Food” Kara affirmed, bringing bowls to the table “so how was that?”

“Good” Alex dropped her arm around Kara’s waist “we’re going to be friends.”

Kara smiled “good. Wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“There’s only one girl for me nowadays.”

Kara leaned in and kissed Alex’s cheek “I love you.”

Alex smiled “I love you too Alien Girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember my lovelies, my brain worked, no need to leave your hateful loathing in my comments


End file.
